A Strange Choice of Actions
by Finalement
Summary: Two Akatsuki members are sent on a mission to capture the Kyuubi in Konoha. One is strictly business, but the other seems to have different ideas... ItachiKisame Oneshot


**A Strange Choice of Actions**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or its characters Itachi and Kisame. I'm also not getting any profit of displaying these characters in this story.

**Author's Note**: Please note that this story also contains yaoi, in the form of the ItachixKisame pairing, though nothing very extreme. If yaoi or the pairing offend you, please leave now. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Kisame walked rather slowly alongside Itachi through the forest they currently found themselves in, keeping himself perfectly in-step with his partner, though the blue man's burden of Samehada and the heavy cloak made it harder to keep up. However, due to Itachi's silent command, he found himself making good time on their way to Konohagakure, despite the fact that they were in no rush to get there.

Itachi never rushed things.

If there was one thing that Kisame had quickly picked up about his partner, it was that he took everything slowly and deliberately, step by step, careful not to allow a single crack in his plan. Therefore, such a crack rarely occurred. The only times that such a thing did happen was when an unexpected event occurred, and even then Itachi had usually included all possible things that could happen in his calculations.

The amount of care that Itachi put into everything he did made Kisame almost jealous. Almost. Though compared to Itachi he was hardly a killing machine, he did have some amount of skill. He wouldn't be paired with Itachi if he wasn't even close to him skill-wise, right?

That's what Kisame always told himself anyway. He _was _one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, so he had to protect that title that he was rather fond of. Still, his pride was nothing compared to Itachi.

Though Kisame wouldn't call his partner stuck up, he sure did think a lot of himself to stay quiet all the time, at least that's what Kisame thought. What, is talking to those weaker than you not good enough for the great Uchiha? Just because you're on the level of Kage, so powerful that even the Sannin fear you, doesn't mean that you can just strut around going, "I'm too powerful to talk to anyone! Aren't I gorgeous?"

Besides, looks shouldn't mean anything. Just because the Uchiha was more attractive than Kisame, that doesn't make him stronger or anything. The fish-like appearance of Kisame was quite practical, actually, it allowed him to breathe in the thick mist of his home country, and underwater as well. Attractiveness can't do anything like that.

The Sharingan can only get you so far, despite how powerful and developed they are.

Itachi had stopped walking.

Kisame noticed this a moment too late, and he nearly stepped into the stream that he had discovered crossing his path. Thankfully, though, he was able to pull back just in time, narrowly avoiding Itachi behind him.

Once he had regained his balance, Kisame looked at his partner expectantly for a reason to their stopping. And, as he always had, Itachi took a while before he started talking, planning his words. When he did speak, however, it was in that smooth deep voice that Kisame had grown accustomed to.

"We are going to rest here for a moment," Itachi said softly, not even sparing his partner a glance. Yet, as his eyes caught the right light, Kisame noticed his eyes were their original onyx color, not the blood red of Sharingan. 'He must be very relaxed, then,' Kisame thought to himself, in slight pleasure. If Itachi was secure enough to deactivate his Sharingan outside of the Headquarters, it meant he was sure that if a threat were to arrise, Kisame would be able to protect them both.

"Yes, Itachi-san, I understand," Kisame replied in his gruff voice, deeply contrasting to Itachi's smooth one. He didn't mind though, for if his voice didn't scare people off, his face sure would. Especially the rather sharp and pointy shark-like teeth that seemed to constantly give off an inhumanly white glow.

At that moment, Kisame noticed out of the corner of his eye that Itachi was looking at him, a strange glint in his eye. What…?

"Itachi-san, what is it?" the blue man asked, making Itachi aware of the fact that Kisame had noticed that he was staring.

Itachi said nothing. Silence continued to reign. Kisame decided to inquire again as to what Itachi was trying to communicate to him.

"Itachi--" He was cut off, as Itachi swiftly moved forward and calmly placed his lips on Kisame's. They were warm and savory, and oh-so soft when compared to Kisame's rather rough pair. Slowly, Kisame felt his eyelids begin to droop in relaxation and the feeling of warmth flowing from the other body to his.

Itachi didn't close his eyes during the whole moment, and his face retreated from Kisame's as quickly as it had come. He still said nothing.

Despite how much he desired to, Kisame said nothing, nor did anything as a response to Itachi's strange actions. He decided it was best to not respond at all, and pretend that nothing had happened. Itachi would prefer it that way, and he respected Itachi's wishes.

After all, Itachi was stronger than he was.

Kisame soon found himself turning away from Itachi's intense gaze, to stare into the water flowing beneath him. He found water calming; the eternal flow would go undisrupted, continuing until the end of time. The shark man found himself sighing at the situation.

Eventually, he felt Itachi's gaze remove itself from his face, and a familiar twinge in the air when the Sharingan became active again. The moment had become officially over.

"Come, Kisame-san," Itachi told his partner in his usual slow and drawn-out voice. Kisame found himself nodding, and moving with Itachi as they both began walking again towards Konohagakure.

They left at exactly the same pace.


End file.
